Many workers find that pens, pencils, or other marking instruments are required tools in their occupations. Other individuals need to use specific marking tools at certain locations from time to time. Although many people carry pens, pencils, or the like, upon their persons, in briefcases, purses, backpacks, others do not. It is more practical to locate a pen or pencil at some locations, such as at cashier locations, at bank courtesy desks, by telephones, close to lists, schedules, and near bulletin boards. In other situations, specialized marking tools may be required to properly carry out certain tasks. Some marking tools, special purpose markers, for example, may be very costly, or of little usefulness for tasks other than the procedures for which the instrument was designed. The marking tasks calling for a welder's soapstone, for instance, can seldom be carried out by other types of markers; a soapstone is rarely a good choice for any marking tasks other than those for which it was designed, marking work pieces undergoing metal fabrication.
Drafting pens and pencils may be needed at each drafting table, for example, and nowhere else. Drawing or drafting tables typically consist of a large slanted surface having few if any places to store or place the pens, pencils or other drawing tools. Because drawing or drafting tables are typically slanted, placing a pen, pencil or other implement on the table itself is impractical because the implement will frequently roll or slide off. Individuals often have accustomed themselves to particular arrangements of their drafting tables which makes it desirable to provide that a pen or pencil holder be easy to relocate. Some drawing tool organizers have been introduced, but with only limited acceptance that has developed into limited marketplace success.
Awards presentations are often made of handsome and desirable pen and pencil holders that are suited for decorative display. In other instances, they may be derived from the utmost of utilitarian origins with little or no regard paid to aesthetic considerations. In still other examples, the holder is intended to protect marking instruments from damage resulting from improper storage in addition to presenting the marker conveniently when an individual desires to put the particular object to use.
It may be of particular importance to have a certain type of marking product available at selected locations. Specific highlighter colors may be used to code interoffice mail or other documents. It may be useful to have a specific marking tool at certain locations because products that appear to be similar simply do not work. Marks made on stainless steel using a Sanford® permanent black chisel marker, for example, can remain easily discernable when exposed to temperatures exceeding 500 deg. F.; the marks (after cooling) may be removed using acetone. Many other brands of marker do not have that same combination of characteristics. When it is useful to have that (or any other special-purpose) type of marking tool easily available at the location, efficiency may be improved by providing workers with the particular devices required to apply marks having those characteristics. Doing so can reduce both worker frustration and the amount of time spent searching for the correct marking implement. Furthermore, the amount of rework may also be reduced in those instances where certain marking products are specified based on essential requirements learned through experience with other products which have been shown to be unsuitable.
One of the most common types of pen and pencil holders is a free-standing desk-type holder that is and has a slightly inclined opening into which the point of a pen or pencil may be inserted to hold the pen or pencil in readiness during periods of non-use. Ordinary desk-type pen and pencil holders require a flat horizontal surface upon which to rest. Another type of pen or pencil holder is designed for mounting only upon vertical surfaces. Still another type of pen or pencil holder has a cord to allow the holder to be suspended or hung around a user's neck.
Other workers have developed trays and receptacles adapted for resting on flat, horizontal surfaces such as desk and tabletops. Such devices may be unstable, especially if lightweight or inconveniently over-sized. In addition, they are prone to detachment from the support surface.
Likewise, organizer pouches designed for attachment to vertical surfaces such as walls have been introduced. Workers in the field have not been completely successful in the incorporation of features that yield pen and pencil holders that are both easy to relocate and also mount securely when installed at a desired location.
None of the above-mentioned pen or pencil holders is designed for ready mounting upon a wide variety of surfaces that includes most of the surfaces that are normally found in the working areas of the persons who use pens, pencils, scribes, styluses, crayons, chalk, soapstone, or other types of hand-held elongated markers. For the sake of convenience, the term “marker” will be used hereinafter to refer generally, and not by way of limitation, to marking instruments, pens, pencils, scribes, styluses, crayons, chalk, soapstone, liquid ink markers, and other examples of elongated hand-held devices for making marks.
A device that is simple to use, is of a low cost, is self-storing, requires a minimum amount of time to install, requires a minimum amount of time to remove and effectively holds a pen or pencil regardless of the orientation of the holder would be of considerable value to all individuals who use pens, pencils, or other marking instruments in their within their habitations, workplaces, and in other locations where they carry out their activities.